


Edward's Permission

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob needs to ask Edward a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward's Permission

“Jake, just go in there and do it,” Nessie nudged.

We stood in front of her house a few yards back from the Cullen house. It still didn’t sit right with me that a werewolf imprinted on a vampire, but I guess this was the world’s way of saying there should be a pact.

Currently, we had been together for five years, and we both were ready for marriage. There was just one thing we needed. No, no the ring…Edward’s permission.

“Do we have to?” I asked her. She nodded. “Fine.”

I knocked on the door and Bella opened it, looking very happy. She welcomed me in and Edward was in the living room, reading a newspaper. He took one look at me. He laughed.

“No, you don’t get to laugh,” I said. Bella looked at Edward in confusion, which made him laugh harder. “Oh, just tell me.”

“He’s asking for Renesmee’s hand in marriage,” Edward told her.

“Oh,” Bella said, now looking at me. Her arms were crossed. “And…?”

I groaned.

“Do I really have to make a big speech?”

“Yes,” Edward and Bella chorused.

“Okay, I love her, okay? She’s my imprint, and as much as I hate that it has to be a vampire, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love her more than my own life. And we’ve been together for years. Will you please give me permission to marry her?”

Edward and Bella looked towards each other, sharing a silent thought. Even when I was in love with Bella, I knew they were meant to be together, and so, even I was glad when I imprinted on Nessie, as weird and terrible as it was.

“Yes, you have our permission,” Edward said.

I fell to my knees in happiness.

“Thank you,” I said, and went out to tell Nessie that I had her father’s permission.


End file.
